The present invention relates to modifying an activity stream, and more specifically, to modifying the activity stream to display recent events of a resource.
An activity stream allows a user to be aware of collaborative actions by other users. The activity stream displays information such that the user may become aware of the collaborative actions by the other users. The information that the activity stream displays includes information that the other users have posted such as comments, links, pictures, articles, events, other information, or combinations thereof.